The Benefit Of Having A Vampire Boyfriend
by Lady Shizu
Summary: Naruto visited his girlfriend Hinata after school to ask her something. Whatever it was left her blushing, even more so when she accepted his request. AU NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**For this story, I was inspired by a scene from the movie Scott Pilgrim VS The World in where Scott and Wallace went to pick up Knives from her school. The idea came to my mind and the pairing I pick for this story is Naruto and Hinata. This will only be a few chapters long so I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

On a cloudy, Friday afternoon, school was let out and the students were happy now that the weekend have arrived. Many were excited since the entire week was downright boring with class, homework and quizzes that the teachers gave out to them. When three o'clock came and the final bell rung for the day, the students ran out of the classrooms and out the doors in which they couldn't wait to start their weekend.

Three girls exited the high school and walked down the front steps. They were Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata. The three of them have been friends since grade school and are attending their senior year at Saint Konoha High School For Girls. Bundled up in their winter coats, the three girls walked past the other students who were making plans with their friends.

"Thank goodness we do not have any homework this weekend. It's about freaking time, too."

"I know, Sakura. If I have to do another report, I'm going to go insane. At least we can go shopping tomorrow."

"That will be fun, Ino. There is this sale I saw on television over at the shoe store. I want to buy them so badly."

"I saw it, too. I am going to buy those boots!"

The two girls continued to talk until they stopped in their tracks. Hinata, who was right behind them, bumped into her friends. She stumbled a bit but quickly regained her balance.

"Why did you both stop?"

Sakura pointed at someone in front of them. Hinata followed, and upon seeing him, her cheeks were flushed a red color.

"Your boyfriend is here, Hinata. It is so nice for him to visit you at the school."

"Maybe he is here cause he wanted to make out with you."

Ino and Sakura laughed as they saw him standing at the front gates. He was dressed in dark, blue jeans, boots and a orange sweater underneath his heavy coat. An orange scarf was wrapped around his neck as he stood there with his hands inside his coat pockets. Blond, spiky locks blew with the winter wind as his blue eyes focus on Hinata.

"Hinata, shouldn't you be doing something to your boyfriend right now?"

Hinata looked at Ino who asked her the question.

"Huh?"

"Go give him a hug before one of the other students get to him. Go, go, go!"

Ino gave her a slight push and Hinata ran towards him. When she was close, he removed his hands from the coat pockets and stood in place with his arms wide open. Hinata ran into his arms and embraced when he wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata looked up at her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

A smile appeared on Naruto's face and he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. It has been a while since I had last seen you."

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto heard Sakura as she and Ino approached them. He then greeted Hinata's two friends.

"Hello, ladies. I hope your day went well. Do you mind if I have a chat with my girlfriend?"

"No. In fact, talk to her as much as you like. I'm pretty sure that whatever you have to say to Hinata is much more important than Ino and I have to be here, Naruto."

"What she said. Come on, Sakura. Let's go to my place where we can talk about which stores to shop tomorrow."

"As long as there's hot chocolate, it's a deal."

After they said their goodbyes, the couple watched Ino and Sakura ran down the block to catch the bus at the corner.

"They are really excited to run off like that. I'm pretty sure that talking about shopping is not the only thing they are going to do once they get home."

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I'll explain it to you some other time, Hinata."

Naruto wondered if he should tell her about the time where he saw both girls kiss outside of Sakura's house as he drove by that night. Judging from that scene, he was sure that there was something going on between them.

"So, what are you doing here at my school?"

"Well, I came here to speak to you."

"Is everything all right, Naruto?"

"Everything is fine, Hinata. I just want to talk to you about something."

"Like what, Naruto?"

He looked around as the other students were leaving the school grounds before focusing back on Hinata.

"Let's take a walk. It would be easier for me than explaining it to you here, Hinata. There's too many people for anyone to listen to us."

"All right, Naruto."

Hinata followed Naruto from the school and the two of them began their walk. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about and hoped that it was not bad.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the first chapter even though it is short. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know everyone is expecting the third chapter to this story. Believe me, the ones that are following and favoriting my story I can't thank you enough. You guys are awesome. I love for the fact that my story went from being interesting to being awesome when I read the reviews.**

**The next chapter will be out next week. Right now, I need to let my mind rest.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Light snow slowly fell in Konoha and the couple made a stop at a cafe. Hinata ordered a medium cup of green tea. Being the good boyfriend he is, Naruto paid for her tea. As they were waiting for her order, Naruto heard the comments coming from the adults behind him.

"Is she legal?"

"He should be ashamed of himself."

"He's going to ruin that young girl's life."

"Does he want to go jail?"

"If I was that girl, I would run away from him and alert an officer."

Fed up with the complaints, Naruto turned around and faced the customers behind him.

"What? She's eighteen! There's nothing wrong with me dating an eighteen year old schoolgirl that I have planned on having a family with her so I can spend the rest of my life with until the end of time! What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

"C-ca-calm down, Naruto."

He turned back to see Hinata with her tea and face flushed red. He immediately calmed down for her sake.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but it's the truth. I meant what I had said. Let's get out of here so I can take you home."

Together, they headed for the door and out of the cafe. Right before he walked through the door, Naruto stuck his tongue out at them.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked through the neighborhood that would lead them to her house. The two walked hand and hand as they passed by houses and snow covered lawns. During the walk, Hinata noticed that his hand was getting warmer by the minute. Concerned, Hinata asked him.

"Are you all right, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your hand is a bit wet and shaky. I thought that you might be sick."

Naruto pulled his hand away from hers and glanced at his palm. It was a little bit sweaty. Two of his fingers twitched before returning his attention to Hinata.

"Oh, that. I'm not sick. The reason being is that if I'm not mistaken, you're having that time of the month."

Hinata looked away in a nervous manner. She could not look at Naruto as she told him about it.

"I'm having it, Naruto-kun. It came last night."

Naruto lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"No need to be nervous around me. It's practically fine, Hinata. You know I'm a vampire, right?"

Hinata nodded to his question as she remembered on how he told her he was a vampire. They met at a Halloween party at the college her cousin, Neji was attending. Naruto was dressed as a ninja and Hinata as, well, a vampire. The two was introduced by Neji who was also a classmate and friend to Naruto. They hit it off very well and spent the entire time getting to know each other. There was the constant blushing and stuttering on her part.

Right before she had to leave, Naruto took her out of the balcony where he showed his true self. Blue eyes turned to slit, red eyes and sharp fangs appeared in an instant as Hinata saw him turned into a vampire. She was in awe and found it amazing that he was one. Naruto was even more amazed that she was not even afraid of him. When it was time for her to leave, Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek and bid her farewell.

Since then, with the courtesy of Neji giving Naruto Hinata's cell phone number after begging him, the two chatted every single day and met every Saturday at the college where he would take her out for lunch. After a month of seeing each other, they fell in love and became a couple. Luckily for Hinata, her friends were extremely happy for her that she finally had a boyfriend. It also gave them an excuse to tease her about it.

"Well, how am I going to explain this to you? Ever since you turned eighteen two months ago, your scent had become stronger. The need to take you has been overwhelming to my senses. You have no idea how much I wanted to take you on the spot. For example, I want to claim you on that front lawn behind us with you on your hands and knees until the snow around us melts."

Hinata's eyes widen. She was shocked to hear on what he had just told her.

"We-we-well, Naruto. I-I-I-I-I..."

She was at a loss for words. Naruto shook his head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips which had stop her stuttering.

"Do you feel better, Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto. I'm fine."

"I know we have been together for about a few months, but I had thought about it for a while. Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Will you allow me to taste you?"

So that is the reason he wanted to talk to her. Naruto was craving her blood.

"If that means taking blood from me, then yes. Are you going to take it from my neck, Naruto?"

"I am not taking it from your neck, Hinata."

"My wrist?"

"No. Think harder, Hinata."

She thought about it. If he was not going to drink her from her neck of wrist, then where? The only thing she could think of caused Hinata to figure out on what he was trying to say. When she did, Hinata realized the true reason he wanted to talk to her.

"You want to taste me _there_, Naruto?"

He gave her a slight nod. Naruto confirmed to her on where he wanted to taste her blood.

"I don't know, Naruto. You tasting my blood from down there...would that be proper if I let you do that to me?"

"It would be perfect, Hinata-chan. I am only going to take your blood from there and nowhere else. There won't be any biting. I can control myself. I won't hurt you."

"Naruto, I don't know what to say."

"I'll give you some time to think about it, Hinata."

They walked in silence until they stopped in front of the path that led to the front door of her house. Hinata kept her head lowered not wanting to meet his gaze.

"What do you say, Hinata? I love you so much not to hurt you because of me being a vampire. If you disagree, I will respect your decision."

Hinata bit her lower lip her as she decided on what answer to give to her boyfriend. Naruto had thought about it for some time and she considered the fact that he came to tell her in person instead of talking to her over the phone. Lifting her head to see him, Hinata gave Naruto her answer.

"I accept, Naruto. I will allow you to taste me."

Naruto gave her a hug for he was happy that she agreed.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan! I promise that you will never regret this. Tonight, at midnight, leave your window open, okay?"

"All right, Naruto-kun. Good-bye."

"Good bye, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto placed a kiss on her forehead and ran towards home. He was going to get ready for tonight and could not wait for their time to arrive. Hinata smiled and walked up the path to get inside of her house. Seeing him excited had made her not to regret but to be pleased with her agreeing to Naruto's request.

* * *

**Now you know what that "something" is, everyone. I hope you like the chapter. I had to fix it. I spelled confirmed wrong. Thank you, charmedprincess101.  
**

**Last Wednesday was not only Naruto's birthday but also Menma's birthday (Road To Naruto). A friend of mine told me so I had to put that there.  
**

**Until next week, everyone. Bye. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter to this story. You know, I had thought about whether or not I should continue this story because of the blood issue. Then again, it would not be fair for any of you who have read this story these past few weeks. I am going to finish it.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

It was eleven fifty-nine at night. Most people would normally sleep around that time, including her. Hinata was sitting on her bed waiting for Naruto to arrive. She was in her pajamas wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt with a purple butterfly and long purple pants. As she waited for midnight to arrive, Hinata did some research earlier on the computer. Reading the material has left a reddish tint on her face.

According to the information Hinata had found, having sex during menstruation was incredible because it is when a woman is highly aroused during that time, but were more likely to contract a sexually transmitted disease due to sharing or passing blood through sexual contact. On top of that, it was consider taboo for a man to sleep with a woman if she was going through it in some cultures.

She thought about her boyfriend. Naruto was not a human, or a man, but a vampire. Even though he looked like a young adult, he was older by a couple centuries. The way her face was as she learned about his age was indeed unforgettable. Still, would the rules apply to him?

Hinata glanced at the clock on the wall. It was midnight. She then looked at the window where the curtains were blown slightly against the wind. What she saw next made her smile.

On cue, a bat flew through the window and flapped its wings. She stood up from her bed and took a few steps to pet him.

Naruto would resort to that form whenever he wanted to see her at night. It helps to sneak into her room late at night in order to get a kiss from Hinata. A few times he had slept with her (not in that way) whenever she was home alone. When morning arrived, Hinata would wake up to see him snuggled up against her chest. It was a good thing because of her father, Hyuga Hiashi.

Hiashi is very strict when it came to his daughters, especially towards Hinata. Being a member of the city council and running a corporation, he had a reputation to uphold. He set up a lot of rules for them to follow, but the most important rule of all was to not have any contact with boys. He did not want any distractions that may cause them to set off on the wrong path.

Can you imagine what Hiashi will do if he ever finds out that his eldest daughter had a boyfriend? Absolutely nothing, and Naruto would make sure of it if he does find out about the relationship.

Luckily for him, she was home alone. Her father was away on a business trip and Hanabi was with him.

All of a sudden, Naruto flew erratically inside the bedroom causing Hinata to duck a few times. He flew around before crashing against the bedroom door. When he did, Naruto dropped and fell onto the floor. He then turned back into his normal self and was on his knees clutching his head.

"Owww! That did a number on my head! That really hurts!"

Hinata rushed around her bed and made it to his side to check on him.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?"

She helped him up as he rubbed his forehead. He managed to stand on his own and turned to her.

"It's all right, Hinata. Your scent overpowered me. It's pretty normal whenever a female goes into heat."

"Heat?"

"Yeah, Hinata. It's another word for, you know, that word that begins with the letter 'M'. Please don't make me say it. It's kind of embarrassing for me."

Hinata nodded as she knew on what he was trying to say. She then saw on what kind of clothing he was wearing.

Naruto was wearing a black shirt and long, orange pants with bowls of ramen printed on them. Seeing the look on his girlfriend's face, Naruto explained as to why he was wearing them.

"I fell asleep on the couch after eating several bowls of ramen but when I woke up, it was ten minutes to midnight. I was going to change but it was late so I flew over here in my sleepwear. You like, Hinata? If so, then you are going to love this even more."

He took off the shirt and cast it aside, allowing Hinata to look at his well toned body. He was ripped with all those muscles, especially the six-pack he had on his stomach. She watched as he took a step forward, which cause her to take a step back. After a few steps, Hinata hit the mattress and fell on top of the bed. She moved back as Naruto climbed and crawled towards her.

With no more room to go, she yelped as her boyfriend pulled off her pants. Keeping her legs apart, Naruto crawled between them where he then kneeled. Reaching for her hand, he pulled Hinata to him in a sitting position. Naruto saw her cheeks a rosy color and leaned his head forward. Their breaths mingled as their lips were half an inch from connecting.

"You want me, Hinata. You have been wanting me since Halloween. The blushes you make for me was proof enough."

Naruto pulled back and watched as her face grew a shade darker. He then snatched both of her wrists and placed her hands on his chest. Hinata blushed profusely as she felt his skin against her hands. He gave a small laugh as he moved them up and down while she looked away from him.

"You are so cute, Hinata. Let's see if you are cuter when I do this."

Hinata yelled as Naruto moved her hands down his stomach and onto the drawstrings of his pants. She tried to pull away as he was trying to get her to untie the strings.

"Na-Na-Naruto, st-stop!"

"Don't be shy, Hinata. Sooner or later, you're gonna get used to this. One day, you are going to do this to me."

Naruto let go of her wrists and place both of his hands on her cheeks. His blue eyes gazed lovingly into her clear, lavender eyes. Hinata was calm after what he made her go through seconds ago.

"Right now, it's all about me doing this to you. Are you ready for this, Hinata-chan?"

She reached up to caress his cheeks. She was ready to go through it.

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

With that said, their lips met. Naruto would uphold his promise, but he knew deep down inside it was going to be something more. If that was the case, then he would be sure to make it the best night for Hinata.

* * *

**I had to stop right there. So sorry, everyone. Don't worry. Naruto is going to have some free blood from her and Hinata...well you're going to find out in the next chapter. Hope that she does not faint.  
**

**Goodbye for now. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me give you a warning before you read this chapter.  
**

**Under any circumstances, do not, and I mean, DO NOT do what Naruto is going to do to Hinata. If you are a vampire then fine. This was done for entertainment purposes. If you get disgusted by this, you have my apologies. You have no idea what's going through my mind as I write this story.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

In Hinata's mind, right now is perfect. She was having a moment with Naruto. She could not help but to think that something else would happen, something good.

She would be right...eventually.

Naruto left her lips and trailed kisses down her jawline and right on her neck. He gave a gentle suck and returned to her lips. His hands trailed towards the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up her body. Naruto broke the kiss to pull it off completely. When he glanced at her chest, he blushed like his girlfriend.

"Wow, Hinata-chan. They are huge."

Once again, she blushed.

"Um, thank you. I know that ahhh-"

Hinata was suddenly on her back as Naruto was right on top of her. Her eyes widen as he closed his mouth over her right nipple and began to suck.

"Ahhh, Naruto!"

As he sucked, Naruto teased her nipple. He rolled and flicked it with his tongue as Hinata yelled out his name in pleasure. Pulling the nub with his teeth, Naruto turned to the left one and gave it the exact same treatment.

Hinata closed her eyes and bit her lip as he loved her breasts. Being large-chested, Hinata was uncomfortable with them. Her friends told her she was lucky to have that size, but she did not believe them. Unlike most girls who would flaunt them, Hinata kept her chest hidden until now.

Releasing her breast with a pop, he went back to her lips and kissed her. Naruto licked her lips begging for entrance. Hinata parted her mouth and Naruto plunged in, their tongues curling around each other as they both layed on the bed with him on top. His hand made his way towards her panties. The edge of his fingers managed to get below the fabric before Hinata gently stopped him.

"Naruto, wait. Let me take them off for you."

"As you wish."

Naruto moved out of the way and Hinata shuffled out of her bed. She was about to take them off when she turned to see him.

"Naruto-kun, can you close your eyes for a minute?"

"Hinata, what's the point if I am going to see anyway?"

"Please?"

Respecting his girlfriend's wish, Naruto closed his eyes as Hinata pushed down her panties. Once she took them off, Hinata peeled away the pad and wrapped them up with her panties. She then threw them in the garbage can next to the computer table and walked up to the bed.

''Okay, Naruto. You can open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Hinata's naked body. She had curves in all the right places and it did lovely to her shapely figure. Naruto wondered how on earth did he managed to have Hinata as his girlfriend.

He closed his eyes as he inhaled her heat that was now exposed to him to smell. The scent went throughout his body, stimulating his nerves. Once he exhaled, Naruto opened his eyes revealing the slit red eyes to her. He bared his fangs as a lustful grin graced his face.

"I want you, Hinata. I want you in bed right now!"

Hinata heard the lustful tone from his voice and obeyed. She climbed back on the bed. The second she did that, she was flat on her back and Naruto was right between her legs, his face an inch away from her folds. Hinata braced herself on her elbows and saw him.

Naruto stared at it as if he was deciding on the next move, but she knew what he would do next. She watched as he stuck out his tongue. Keeping eye contact, he dragged his tongue up her outer lips.

Slowly.

She laid back down on her bed and gasped at the contact. Hinata felt him lick the blood from her curls. He did it again but slower. She covered her mouth to hide her moans, but Naruto would not have it.

"Don't hold back, Hinata. I want to hear you as I please you."

He went back to his ministrations and gave another lick.

He growled at the taste of her blood on his tongue. It was not like the others he had drunk before her. Hinata's blood was different. There was a certain taste to it. He could not describe it, but her blood left him wanting more. Pushing her thighs further, Naruto buried his face and began to feast from her.

She fisted the sheets as his tongue poked her entrance. He was swirling around in what he could reach with his tongue. She shook a bit as he then trailed up towards her clit. Hinata yelled as he flicked it a bit before capturing with his lips.

Normally, Hinata would talk but how can she if what he was doing to her left her speechless.

Her face flushed a deep red when she then heard the slurps. He was sucking from her entrance. They were similar to the noises he makes whenever he ate ramen, his most favorite food in the entire world. Hinata was surprised to learn that vampires can eat normal food like humans. They still need to drink the red fluid in order to keep them alive.

Hinata sat up straight as he lapped up the blood between her legs. She moaned loudly every time Naruto teased her clit before returning to push his tongue through her entrance. He then replaced his tongue with his fingers. He pushed two inside Hinata, stretching her walls as he moved them in and out of her passage.

She moved her hips in time with his fingers inside her. She managed to keep herself up until a sudden feeling grew within her lower stomach. Hinata collapsed back on the bed and arched as it grew higher.

She turned her head side to side as he pumped his fingers in and out of her slick walls. She tightened around them as Naruto moved in a quick pace. He climbed next to her side right where she tightened. She was about to reach the end.

"Naruto! Oh, Naruto-kun!"

"Let it go, Hinata-chan. Let it go, now!"

She gave out a hearty yell as she reached her climax. Her orgasm ripped throughout her body in waves. She panted and relaxed as her high went away.

Naruto pulled his fingers out of her vagina and licked the mixture of her blood and essence from her. He gave a satisfied moan as he polished his fingers clean. When he was done, Naruto reverted back to his normal self. His eyes turned back to blue and his fangs retracted to regular size. Naruto gave her a huge grin.

"Your blood was extremely delicious, Hinata-chan. I can't believe that I am saying this but you taste better than ramen!"

She laughed at his response.

"Do you want to continue, Hinata? We have the night to ourselves."

"Yes, Naruto."

Naruto pushed his pants and slid them off his legs where he kicked them off the bed. He settled between her legs where his tip was touching her entrance and proceeded to enter her. Hinata closed her eyes as she tried to take him. Naruto told her to wrap her arms and legs around him and she did. Once he asked if she was feeling better, Hinata told him she was and Naruto began to rock his hips against hers.

They made love throughout the night. There was no biting, even though he wanted to leave a bite mark on her neck and let everyone know who did that to her. He could not risk it. Otherwise, Naruto would have to answer to both her father and Neji.

* * *

**I'm not finished with this story. There's more to come, everyone. Oh, and I posted a new story earlier today titled Akatsuki and Inuzuka Hana One Shots. Feel free to read it.  
**

**Please review. Let me know how you feel on this story. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been two months since I last updated this story. Sorry, everyone. I was having the dreaded writer's block for this story. I couldn't put it down in words. I even had to read my story again many times but to no avail...until now.**

**So here is the fifth chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Hinata was wide awake staring at the ceiling as Naruto was sound asleep next to her. He was snuggled up against her with his left arm over her waist. Last night's events played in her head. Not only did she allowed him to taste her blood, Hinata also lost her virginity. She was happy that she had given it to Naruto. Her love for him grew even more when they had done it. If anyone was there to see her face, Hinata was in bliss.

Naruto was kind and gentle since it was her first time, but as the night went on, his lust came back which had caused him to go wild with Hinata. He bended her body into different positions that were made possible, each time better than the other. Hinata would have never thought that her first time would be something like that. She was sore all over by the time morning arrived. Sore and sticky from their lovemaking.

Hinata moved his arm off of her and got out of the bed. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of panties. She put them on and picked up the bathrobe. After that, she moved quietly towards the door and opened it. She then stepped outside of her room and slowly closed the door. Hinata walked down the hallway where the bathroom was located.

Inside the bathroom, Hinata removed the robe and panties. She then turned on the shower and checked the temperature with her hand. When the water was to her liking, she stepped inside and reached for the soap. Lathering it in her hands, Hinata began to wash her body.

As she was washing herself, Naruto entered the bathroom. He woke up after she left the room. He picked up the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. Naughty thoughts entered his head of him doing things to Hinata in the shower. He got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Closing the door, Naruto walked up to the tub and peaked inside to see her washing her hair.

Naruto eyed her back and down towards her behind. At that angle, he found it beautiful. Just the sight of her like that was causing Naruto to be aroused again, and she was the only one to help him. He then pulled the curtain aside and entered the tub where he hugged her.

"Hello, Hinata."

Hinata relaxed in his arms.

"Hello, Naruto."

She then felt something poke her lower back and a blush appeared on her face.

"Naruto!"

He gave a small laugh to his girlfriend's outburst.

"It looks to me that Little Naruto is up and wants to play. He's itching to be inside of you, Hinata."

During their night of pleasure, Naruto told her about Little Naruto. It was a nickname he gave to his member. She loved the feeling of it inside her. So much so, she grew attached to Little Naruto. Hinata would beg Naruto every time he teased her from entering. He would withhold only to hear her plea with him.

"Would you like for him to play with you?"

That did it for Hinata.

"Yes, Naruto! Please let him inside me! I want to have Little Naruto fill me up again!"

"Good girl."

Naruto moved Hinata around and pushed her against the tiled wall. He then placed both hands behind her thighs. Hinata moved her arms and held the back of his neck and felt herself being lifted. Naruto moved her legs around his waist. Placing both hands on her hips, he held her over Little Naruto. Hinata felt him right at her entrance. Naruto leaned towards Hinata until his forehead touched hers.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you, too, Naruto."

Hinata eyes widen a bit when Naruto pushed inside her. She was still sore down there, but it was less painful. Naruto moved his hips back slowly then pushing forward fast. He did it again a few more times until Hinata cried out in pleasure.

"Naruto, do it again!"

He was pleased that Little Naruto hit the spot hidden within Hinata. Naruto jerked his hips again to hear her but faster. He moved his head and lowered it to her neck where he gave it a lick. Hinata yelled as he sucked on the spot.

Naruto was being careful as he sucked her neck. It was hard for him to sink his teeth into her neck and drink her blood. The temptation was very high and many times Naruto had wanted to do it, but he made a promise to Hinata. If he had to wait another month, year, five years, or even twenty years then he will do it.

Naruto shut his eyes as she tightened around Little Naruto. She was close to her own release. Like her, he was about to reach his own release. He covered her screams with his mouth as their lips entwined with one another and rode out their orgasms together.

"Hinata, we're home!"

Naruto and Hinata quickly pulled away with the look of horror on their faces. They were shocked when they heard Hanabi's voice in the house. What on earth were they doing home so soon? They stood inside the tub not moving an inch as they were afraid on what will happen next.

It was not good.

* * *

**Hinata's sister and father are home from their trip way too early. Will Naruto and Hinata get caught or will they manage to get away with it? Only I know the answer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter most of you have been waiting. Procrastinating is not a good thing.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were still inside the bathroom as Hinata's father and sister were downstairs. They did not expect for them to come home until tomorrow afternoon. Hinata knew of their schedule of them being away twice a month and Naruto thought it would be a good opportunity to be with her seeing as she had the house to herself.

Plus, the water was starting to get cold.

"Naruto, we should get out and head back to the bedroom."

"Let's do that."

They quickly washed themselves. Naruto turned off the shower and the both of them got out to dry. After that, Hinata put a pad on her panties and put them on and Naruto wrapped the towel around his waist. As soon as Hinata put on her robe, Naruto opened the door. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs entered his ears.

"Hinata, are you home?"

Naruto closed the door and faced his girlfriend.

"Your sister is coming up the stairs, Hinata. We're screwed!"

Naruto panicked at the thought of being caught by her younger sister. Unlike Hinata, Hanabi was more like her father judging when his girlfriend told him about her. She looked a lot like him and was more likely to follow in his footsteps. Naruto would not be surprised if Hanabi had the same attitude like her father. In honesty, he was afraid of her more than Hiashi.

"What if she tells him? Knowing her, she's going to do it!"

Hinata quickly calmed him down.

"Let me go first. Just stay here while I take of Hanabi. I'll let you know when it is okay for you to come out, Naruto."

"No problem, Hinata."

Naruto moved out of the way for his girlfriend to leave. Hinata opened the door and walked outside the bathroom. She then closed it just in time her sister reached the top of the stairs.

"Hi, Hinata."

"Hello, Hanabi. What are you doing home today?"

"Father's meeting was cancelled at the last minute. It was something about his business partner's wife having a baby."

"Oh, I see."

Hinata was relieved to hear the reasoning on why they were home early.

"Anyway, are you done with the bathroom cause I really have to use it."

"Yeah, sure."

Hinata stepped aside and allowed her younger sister to pass but not before she remembered Naruto was inside the bathroom.

"Hold on, Hanabi. Don't go in there. I just finished taking a shower and it's a mess."

"Why?"

Hinata thought of an excuse that would convince Hanabi to believe her.

"I'm having my period and there's a bit of blood on the floor and also on the toilet seat."

Hanabi blinked a few times before commenting about it.

"Gross, Hinata! That's disgusting for you to say that. Thank goodness I am not going through it."

Hinata relaxed. She was glad that her sister believed the lie.

"Sorry, Hanabi."

"I'm going to my room. Let me know when you are done cleaning the bathroom."

Hanabi went into her room. The second her bedroom door closed, Hinata turned and opened the door.

"The coast is clear, Naruto. Go to my room."

Naruto left the bathroom and sneaked pass Hanabi's room. Once he was inside, Hinata cleaned it. When she was done, Hinata went over to her sister's room and knocked on the door.

"Hanabi, you can use it now. I'll be in my room getting dressed."

Hinata then walked over to her room to see Naruto dressed in regular clothing. He was wearing a long sleeve orange shirt, black jeans and boots.

"How are you wearing clothes, Naruto? I could have sworn you came here in your sleepwear."

She closed the door behind her and went up to him.

"As a vampire, I can change clothes in an instant. When I put on my clothes from last night, I snapped my fingers. Let me show you, Hinata."

Naruto snapped his fingers and instantly the clothes he wore from last night was on him. He snapped them again and his regular clothing appeared once again. He laughed when he saw that his girlfriend was amused by it.

"That was cool."

"It is. That's the perks on being a vampire. It sucks that your father and sister are home way too early, Hinata. I could have shown you more things. At least we had fun."

Hinata blushed on what Naruto meant by the word "fun".

"I had fun, too, Naruto."

"Can I get a goodbye kiss, Hinata?"

She nodded her head and Naruto went down to place his lips on hers. The tip of his tongue came out and Hinata knew what he wanted. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to touch hers, making Hinata to give in to the kiss. They were so into it that they did not hear the door opened behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

The couple ceased their kissing just to see Hinata's father standing in the doorway. Hinata was shocked to see him there. Normally, he would knock on the door before coming inside her room.

"Hello, father."

"Care to explain why he is in your bedroom, Hinata?"

Hiashi was mad to see a boy in his daughter's bedroom. As a father, he did not want both of his daughters around them with the exception of their cousin, Neji. His eyes then glanced over at her bed and saw the evidence on the mattress. His eyes were alarmed by the amount that was on there.

He was not happy to see that.

"Father, I can explain."

"Downstairs in the living room, now!"

Hiashi stormed out and went back downstairs leaving both of them to reflect on what had just happened.

* * *

**You thought they were going to get away with it, didn't you? Guess again.  
**

**Three more chapters to go, everyone. I'm not sure if I'll do an extra chapter after the last one. Depending on how well the next three chapters goes, I'll consider doing the extra chapter.**

**Goodbye for now. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's this? Another chapter from me? Are you shocked that none of you have to wait another two months to read the next one? XD  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

If there was one thing any male do not want to encounter in their lifetime, it would be to avoid getting caught by their girlfriend's father inside her bedroom. They do not want the risk of having her father going after them with a weapon, or worse.

If that ever happens, it would not be pretty.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he was caught by his girlfriend's father. The look he had seen on Hiashi's face was something no male should ever see. Hiashi was probably thinking of a million reasons to annihilate Naruto as he waited for them in the living room.

Shaking her head, Hinata began to pull off the sheets and dumped them in a corner then sat down on her bed. With her father finding out, she was afraid that he would prevent her from seeing Naruto again.

"Hinata, I heard father yelling. What hap-"

Hanabi stopped when she saw Naruto inside the room with her sister. She went to check on Hinata after hearing their father raising his voice at her sister.

"Who is he and why is he in your room?"

She questioned her sister in order to know. Hinata answered her.

"Hanabi, this is Naruto. He's my boyfriend."

Hanabi's left eyebrow raised up on hearing he was her sister's boyfriend. It was news to her ears.

"I would never thought of you having a boyfriend, Hinata. You're always quiet and shy."

Hanabi eyed him up and down taking a good look at Naruto.

"He's cute."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He was shocked to hear on Hanabi giving him a complement.

"What the hell?! How could you say that to me?! Aren't you mad at me like your father?!"

Hanabi crossed her arms.

"I am nothing like my father. To be honest, I really hate it when he tries to make me be just like him. He makes me go with him to these stupid business meetings. I'm not even interested in what he does."

Hanabi turned around and took a step forward out of the room.

"You be nice to my sister, Naruto, or else."

Hanabi walked back to her room. So much for saying she was not like her father when she has, indeed, his attitude.

"I'll wait for you outside, Hinata."

Naruto left her alone so she could get dressed. Hinata opened her dresser and pulled out a bra and stockings. Walking over to her closet, Hinata picked out a long sleeved black turtleneck sweater and a dark, blue skirt that reached a bit past her knees. Grabbing her flats, she placed all of them on the vanity table, took off her robe and put on her clothes. After that, she brushed her hair, put it up in a ponytail and walked out of the room.

Naruto was leaning against the wall waiting for her to finish. He thought long and hard on what he would say to Hiashi about them. He was going to be honest.

Once he saw Hinata, he pushed himself off from the wall and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Are you ready to go face your father, Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto."

The couple headed for the stairs and walked down the steps with Naruto behind Hinata. She felt his left hand grabbing her right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hinata looked back and saw him with a smile on his face. Seeing his smile made Hinata think that what will happen would come out better between them.

As they entered the living room, Hiashi was walking back and forth in front of the fire place. His hands were inside his pockets and looked like he was deep in thought. He halted in his spot just to see his daughter and Naruto standing behind the couch.

"Sit down, Hinata."

Hiashi ordered his daughter to sit down on the couch next to him. Naruto moved so he could sit next to her but Hiashi stopped him.

"You sit over there away from my daughter. I don't want the both of you sitting next to each other after what I had seen."

Even though he did not want to comply, Naruto had to obey him. He was in his house and must respect Hiashi's rules. He went to sit near the corner of the room away from Hinata.

Hiashi stared at his daughter who was looking down at her lap. He thought long and hard on how he was going to speak to Hinata.

"I am truly disappointed with you, Hinata. I have made it specifically clear that I do not want to see you with a boy."

"I know, father."

"Tell me, Hinata. Has this been going on while I have been away on business?"

Hinata stared at her lap. She would know better that to lie to her father.

"Yes, father."

"What about the mattress? Did that happen, Hinata?"

"Yes, father."

"I see. You are no longer to have any contact with that boy ever again, Hinata. Starting next weekend, you will spend it by helping me at the company. You are grounded indefinitely."

He looked at Naruto and pointed at him.

"Get out of my house before I call the police."

Naruto grew mad. There was no way he would keep him away from Hinata. Rising from his seat, Naruto stormed up to him.

"This is stupid. You're going to tell her to never to see me again because of what we did early this morning? You do not like for the fact that I slept with your daughter?"

"You better watch on who you are dealing with, boy. I am Hyuga Hiashi."

"So? I am Uzumaki Naruto. I love your daughter so much I will do whatever it takes to make her happy. I am also proud to say that I had sex with your daughter, and you know what? I'll gladly do it again!"

Naruto was defending his right to stay with Hinata. Looking over at his girlfriend, he felt good telling her father the truth. Hiashi was red all over on hearing those words.

"I am calling the police and have you arrested!"

"You will not call the police."

Hinata watched as Naruto told him not to call them. The mood between them changed for it was now calm, eerily calm.

"You're right. I will not call the police. Forget on what just happened here a minute ago, Naruto. I'll be in my office."

Hiashi calmly walked away from him and left the living room. Hinata got up and went over to her boyfriend's side.

"Naruto, what did you do to convince him to change his mind like that?"

"I hypnotized your father."

He said it like it was no big deal.

"You're mine, Hinata. There's no way in hell would I let somebody keep us apart for good. Anyway, if I am not mistaken, your friends are at the mall waiting for you."

Hinata's eyes widen. She had forgotten about Ino and Sakura and the trip to the mall. She quickly ran to her room, grabbed her coat and cell phone and ran back down the stairs.

"Let's go, Naruto. We're late!"

"As you wish, Hinata."

Together, they both left the house and stood at the curb where Naruto blew a whistle. Five minutes later, an orange car came speeding down the road and pulled up to them. The craziest thing about it was that nobody was behind the wheel of the car which shocked Hinata. They both got in and Naruto drove her to the mall where she could spend some time with her friends.

* * *

**Another chapter done.** **Next chapter takes place at the mall.  
**

**Bye for now. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Konohagakure Mall, also known as the Mall of Fire Country, was the staple for the citizens of Konoha and other visitors from different cities. With more than three hundred shops and a food court in each floor, the mall serves as a getaway for shoppers, especially the teenagers.

Naruto entered the parking lot and drove until he found an empty spot. Parking his car in it, Naruto turned off the engine. They both got out of the vehicle and walked towards the entrance of the mall. Once inside, Hinata spotted Sakura and Ino over at the fountain and ran over to them. Both girls saw her and stood up to hug Hinata.

"I'm so sorry, girls. I know it's late and you must be both mad."

"It's totally fine. Ino and I woke up late today. We arrived at the mall half an hour ago."

Sakura reassured Hinata. It was about to be three in the afternoon and both she and Ino waited for her after receiving Hinata's phone call.

"Is Naruto okay, Hinata?"

"Yes, Ino. Why?"

"He looks pretty mad."

Hinata glanced at her boyfriend and sighed. Naruto was glaring at the guys that were walking past the three girls. Every time they hang out together, Naruto would get jealous whenever a guy comes near or around Hinata. He also did not like it if they speak to her, especially when she had to place her order.

One time, Naruto almost broke some man's neck all because he was flirting with Hinata. If it were not for the fact that Hinata told him to stop, that man would have died.

"Did something happen between you and Naruto last night, Hinata?"

The memories of she and Naruto having sex popped inside Hinata's mind. She took a deep breath before confessing on what she had done with her boyfriend.

"Well, I actually slept with Naruto. We had...sex."

Both girls screamed loudly at the revelation that their friend gave herself to Naruto. Everyone around them who heard them scream watched on as the girls jumped up and down congratulating Hinata.

"I'm so proud of you, Hinata! You're now officially a woman!"

"I must spread the word about this. Give me a minute!"

Ino whipped out her phone and started to send out text messages about Hinata losing her purity to Naruto. To Ino, this was the biggest news ever to grace her ears. After that was done, Ino draped her arm over Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata, you have to tell us what happened. Let's talk while we have some smoothies, okay? My treat."

"Yeah, sure."

The three girls entered the food court and went to order smoothies. Sakura had strawberry banana, Ino had mango pineapple and Hinata had wildberry. They sat at a table while Naruto went to the ramen stand. Hinata explained to them omitting the parts that he was a vampire and she was having her period. Sakura and Ino were in awe at their friend.

"Damn, Hinata. He really had his way with you. I did not know that position was possible."

"He did a lot of things to me. It's incredible, especially when he sucked the blood out of my-"

Hinata immediately cover her mouth. She revealed a bit on the blood part and hoped that they did not hear it.

"Wait a second. You had sex during your period?"

Ino asked her that question and wanted to know. She assumed that the blood had to deal with it.

"Yes, Ino."

Sakura and Ino had a worried look on their faces.

"Please tell us that he used a condom, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head and Sakura blew up at her.

"Hinata, that's dangerous! How could you have sex without protection? I can't believe this."

"Sakura, you're causing a scene."

"Sorry, Ino."

Sakura calmed down and spoke peacefully, although there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"But-"

"No, Hinata. Having sex during your period is nasty. Do you know the ramifications about it? You could contract a STD or worse."

"I know. I did my research. There's a reason as to why I did it. Let me explain."

Sakura calmed down and allowed her to explain. Hinata gave a simple explanation.

"Naruto is a vampire."

They stared at their friend. It was quiet between them until Sakura spoke.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's...different even though it's dangerous on what you did with Naruto. I did not know that he's a vampire."

"He is a vampire. Believe it."

Naruto arrived at the table with a tray and sat down next to Hinata. He grinned at Sakura and Ino revealing his fangs at them. He then turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"You told them, Hinata?"

"Are you mad, Naruto?"

"No. I'm glad you have told them."

Naruto picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

"Well, since knowing Naruto is a vampire, I think it's best you know the truth between me and Sakura."

Ino turned to Sakura and gave her a smile. Sakura returned the favor and Ino told Hinata.

"Sakura and I are a couple, Hinata. We've been together since last summer."

Hinata was surprised to hear that. She did not expected her friends as an item. Hinata was, however, pleased to see that they were happy with each other.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, Hinata. Our parents are totally cool about it. The only thing they want to know is which one of us is going to take the last name if we are still together in the future."

Naruto slurped his ramen and swallowed it. He cleared his throat.

"I knew you were together. I drove past your house that night. You were both into that kiss."

Sakura and Ino blushed at Naruto's comment. He caught them that night.

"So, doing that to Hinata...would you do it again?"

"That's something I can not reveal to you. If you like, Sakura, I know someone who can do the same to the both of you. It's only if you're going through it."

"No thanks, Naruto. Although that sounds interesting, we want to keep it safe, you know?"

"I understand completely, Sakura."

Naruto pulled out a pen and paper and wrote something on it.

"You should call if you're interested in a threesome with him. He loves lesbians."

Sakura snatched the paper from his fingers and put it in her coat pocket.

"I'll consider it. Thank you."

With Naruto revealing himself as a vampire to Sakura and Ino, and both girls revealing to Hinata that they were a couple, it went well for the four of them. They had spent the next few hours shopping and Naruto offered to treat the girls to a dinner and a movie. The girls happily accepted.

If anyone was there to see them, they would have believed that Naruto was on a date with three girls when, in fact, it was a double date between him and Hinata and Sakura with Ino. Of course, Naruto was still jealous when the male waiter took her order.

* * *

**I wonder who Naruto recommended to Sakura and Ino. I know who but you have to wait until the last chapter. Feel free to guess, though. No, they won't do what Hinata did with Naruto. Once is enough.  
**

**Until next time. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it. The last chapter of the story. It has been a fun ride making this story, especially chapter four (don't you dare do that). Thank you to everyone who have read and liked this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Three months have passed, and tonight Naruto was taking Hinata to his house to celebrate her last day of high school. All of the students cheered that high school was finally over for them. They graduated late in the afternoon along with her friends and everyone made this not only joyous but also bittersweet.

Many were going to separate colleges and universities to pursue their interests in the fall. They have the rest of the summer to hang out but when fall comes, they will all go their separate ways but promise to call and chat online whenever they get the chance.

Sakura would be going to college in Sunagakure to study health and medicine. She wanted to pursue a career in becoming a doctor. After she completes her four years in the sands, she would later attend Senju University to complete her degree.

Ino decided to follow in her father's footsteps in criminal justice and psychology over at Konoha Institute. They offered the best programs for anyone interested in that type of field. Her father was a graduate many years ago and offered to help his daughter. He was very proud of Ino.

As for Hinata, she would attend Sarutobi College where she would study in teaching. She loved to support and encourage others and figured that becoming a teacher Hinata could help children accomplish their dreams. Another reason for her to attend that college was to be near her boyfriend and cousin, but mostly Naruto. Neji was studying in business and Naruto in political science. He wanted to become mayor of Konoha.

Everyone bid their farewells and the girls agreed to go out tomorrow night. Naruto joined Hinata and her family for dinner. After that, he went to take her to his place for Naruto had something special for his girlfriend.

Pulling up in front of his house, Naruto got out and went around to open the door for Hinata. Closing the door, they walked the path leading up to the front porch and climbed up the steps. Naruto unlocked the front door and they entered the house. Turning on the light, he then led her into his bedroom where Hinata would get her surprise.

The first thing that she saw was a huge bouquet of red roses on top of his bed. It was larger than the ones he had given to Hinata earlier when she graduated. She smiled at every thing Naruto had done to her.

"Hinata."

She turned around and gasped only to see him on one knee with a small, black box in his right hand holding out to her. Inside was a white gold ring. In the center was a jewel that matched the color of her hair with a few diamonds on each side of the ring.

"Ever since we have first met, I knew right there that you were going to be with me. Even when I revealed myself as a vampire, I knew we will be together. You made me happy these past several months and, for that, I am eternally grateful."

Taking the ring out of the box, Naruto then grabbed her left hand.

"Hyuga Hinata, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Hinata's body shook as she started to cry. She can't believe that Naruto proposed to her, so she did what any other female would do, and that is to accept.

"Yes, Naruto! I will marry you!"

Naruto cheered and slipped the ring on her finger. He then got up to kiss Hinata. The newly engaged couple embraced in each others' arms. Hinata pulled away and told Naruto the one thing he wanted to do her since they first made love.

"Bite me."

His fangs elongated as his lust came out to play. He was going to bite her really, really good.

Meanwhile over at Ino's house, both she and Sakura were in the living room sitting on the couch. Her parents went on vacation after dinner so Ino had the house to herself.

Sakura was dialing a number that Naruto had given her a few months ago. Both girls agreed to call the person out of curiosity. After a few rings, she was able to get through the line. A monotonic voice was heard.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura and my friend, Naruto, gave me your number. I was wondering-hello?"

Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it.

"What happened?"

"He hanged up on me, Ino."

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang and Ino went to open the door. As soon as she did, Ino was breathless. She froze in place and did nothing but stare at the person in front of her.

The person who rang the door bell had black boots, black jeans, a long, sleeved black shirt that was tight on him and looked like if he could pass as a goth.

"You called for me?"

"Ino, are you okay? Who...the hell are you cause you are so freaking hot!"

Sakura grew excited to see him. As she checked him out, Sakura noticed his eyes, the red hair and the tattoo on the side of his forehead.

He glanced at both girls and introduced himself to them.

"My name is Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. I'm one of Naruto's friends."

They both said his name dreamily like if they had fallen for him.

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind if I brought a couple of my friends with me."

Two people appeared behind Gaara. The girls' mouths became dry at the sight of his friends. The one on his left had spiky, brown hair, sharp eyes and two red markings on his cheeks. He gave a feral grin to the girls. The one on his right had black hair with his bangs framing the side of his face and the back of his head up in spikes. His eyes were black but had a speck of red if one was to come up close. A smirk graced his face once he saw them.

"Their names are Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke. Like me, two girls having sex is a major turn on for us."

"Really?"

Both Kiba and Sasuke nodded lustfully at Ino's question. They were thinking naughty things about both girls doing it. Imagine their surprise when Gaara mentally sent them a message and they instantly appeared outside of Ino's house.

"So, shall we get started? We have something special planned after you give us a show."

Without hesitation, Ino welcomed them in and led them towards her room where she and Sakura put on a show. It later became a party of five all throughout the night. All was good for everyone, especially Naruto. He left several bite marks on her body. Yet, there was one more thing Naruto wanted to do to Hinata and that was to turn her into a vampire.

He'll wait until their wedding night for that to happen.


End file.
